The present disclosure relates generally to hunting decoys, and more particularly to waterfowl, e.g., duck decoy deployment systems.
Most known waterfowl decoy deployment systems are used by hunters to attract waterfowl, such as ducks, so that wild waterfowl are attracted to the decoys and will be brought into shooting range. Many of these known waterfowl decoy deployment systems use submerged components that are spreadable when deploying and collapsible when retrieving. Such known deployment systems typically include a plurality of decoys tethered in some manner to one or more extendable and retractable arms. Many of these known deployment systems experience similar problems. One such problem is that the systems are difficult to deploy and retract since they require some sort of mechanical operation by the hunter. Use of a large numbers of decoys is desirable in order to better attract waterfowl. However, the time and effort needed to deploy and retract decoys becomes more difficult as the number of decoys increases. In addition, storing, deploying, and recovering a large number of decoys on a single system further increase in difficulty because of the tendency of the tethering lines and the decoys to become entangled with each other. Moreover, since most waterfowl hunting seasons are in autumn and winter, increasing the amount of time spending deploying and retracting decoys adds another layer of difficulty to a recreational venture.